Demigra (Zenoverse)
Summary: Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C | 2-B | 2-B Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Former Wizard, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dark Magic, Telepathy, Clairvoyance with his staff, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Corruption (Able to corrupt characters by inducing Villainous Mode. The prowess of his ability is equal to or greater than Xenoverse Dabura who was able to corrupt Infinite Zamasu), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of Cross-Dimensional teleportation), Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same abilities as before plus, Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Same abilities as before plus, Morality Manipulation (Through his ability "challenging attitudes", Demigra can force those with a pure heart to become evil), Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 4). Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Power Transfer, Self-Resurrection (Combat applicable), Resistant to the following: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”. Heroes Demigra), Time Stop, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, and Memory Erasure | Same Abilities as before Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Chronoa as an ordinary Kai, should be not that weaker than Toeiverse Shin) | Low Multiversal Level (Defeated Super Krano in battle) | Multiverse Level (Fought on par with Kreed) | Multiverse Level (In his final Form Demigra took on Kreed, Krano, Fuu, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Dragon Ball Super Goku, Vegeta, and Jan) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Low Multiversal Level | Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his staff. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai and wormholes. | Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, Kai Kai and wormholes. Standard Equipment: None | His staff Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge".